Checkmate' Robin x Lucina one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: She's an amnesiac murderer; he's the detective hired to hunt her down. Will he manage to pull off a "Checkmate" in this farce called the "Game of Life"?


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

><p>The girl sighed as she began to hear the soft taps of rainwater on the roof. <em>How is it,<em> she wondered wryly, _I can't think about normal things when I hear the rain? _Most people would probably think about how it would get their clothes wet. For her, it made escape that much easier.

She forced a grim smile as she casually flicked the knife blade, causing a splash of blood to paint itself on the floor. For a moment, she rested her blue eyes on the spot of crimson illuminated in an ocean of blue carpet.

She suddenly dropped the knife and clutched her head while slumping on the ground.

**Who am I?**

The thoughts echoed in her head, only bringing her headache to an earsplitting level. Gritting her teeth, she made herself stand up. As she leaned against the wall, she suppressed a violent shudder. "I should finish up and go," she muttered to herself.

Not trying to be particularly quiet, she stumbled up the stairs. In the pain of her headache, everything seemed fuzzy - almost unrealistic. At last, she finally came upon the room she had been searching for. The last room. As she came upon the sleeping child, she heard the front door from downstairs open.

"Is anyone here?" she heard a voice ask. She heard footsteps echoing on the hardwood floor.

_Crap! _

She held her breath as the footsteps resounded up the stairwell. As she hid behind the door, she could see a flashlight reflecting off the hallway floor. "Policeman," she muttered under her breath. She suppressed a small gasp as a pair of brown shoes stopped only inches away from her.

"Anyone here?" the policeman echoed.

The child stirred. The girl tried to push her anxiety away. From where the kid was, he could easily see her hiding.

The boy sat up. "Just me. Mommy and Daddy are downstairs."

A heavy silence followed. "Um… Well, about that, kid… Mommy and Daddy are...not quite downstairs. They're, um, in heaven."

The boy looked at him. "No, you're wrong. They're downstairs."

"I know it's hard to believe that they're dead. Come, I'll take you to the station-"

The boy slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" He started to cry. "You and your friend are lying!"

"Friend?"

She froze.

After a split second, the girl ran out from behind a door. She ran toward the window, but found it closed to her dismay.

"Wait!"

She whipped around to see a tall man with silvery-white hair. He was dressed peculiarly, with a strangely-patterned coat and - in her opinion - woman boots.

She cocked her head at him, a slightly deranged smile on her face. "And whoooo~ are you?" she cooed.

He flashed a badge at her. "Detective Robin. I'm taking you into custody for murder."

"Hmmm… Well, I'm afraid that isn't going to happen."

"You have nowhere left to run," he told her, a cocky look dancing in his eye.

"Think again." She stepped backwards and his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't. This is the third floor."

She laughed slightly. Without saying another word, she turned around and threw herself at the window. With the sound of shattering glass, the only other audible sound was a distinct and sickening thud. Robin ran to the window and looked down. Despite the events that had taken place only moments ago, he could not see a body. After muttering a quick curse, he grabbed the kid and exited the house.

* * *

><p>Lucina yawned loudly as she got out of bed. After a quick breakfast, she took a brief jog. <em>My life is so boring, <em>she thought to herself. _Day in and day out, I do the same monotonous tasks. _Despite that, she still didn't mind. Some people were just destined for a simple life. She was just an adult with no (current) job.

She stopped as she heard muttering. There was a lot of police tape surrounding the house on the other side of the street. On impulse, she scratched a long cut she had on her arm. There were many all over her body. Perhaps from faulty bedsprings. All that she knew was that they had suddenly appeared overnight.

She casually wandered over to the other side of the street, taking care to look normal. There were several men - police officers, she guessed - talking to reporters. The seemingly most important one was a tall man with silver hair. He seemed to be getting the most attention from the reporters.

"As of now, I do not have the proper authorization to openly discuss yesterday's 'incident.' All I can say is that we are trying our hardest to track down the murderer." He broke off suddenly as he saw her. "I'm sorry, I have to go," he told the reporters as he shoved through the crowd.

Lucina started to run.

"Wait!" he called.

With only a small look behind her, Lucina ran around the alley and hid. He soon flashed past, running hurriedly towards the distance. Her heart was pounding, even though she didn't really know why. _Why...was I running from him? _She didn't recall ever meeting him before. _Although, he _is_ pretty handsome. _After a few minutes, she interrupted her risque thoughts to walk home.

She was only home for a few minutes before she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed and got off of her couch. "Who is it-"

"I believe I know you," the detective with silver hair told her.

Lucina backed up a few steps. "W-what are you doing here?"

He stepped forward politely. "Would you mind if I step inside?"

She shut the door almost all of the way. "I don't really know you, so my answer is no."

"Well, I think you'd better start answering some questions because I have a potential arrest warrant for you."

She opened the door, her blood freezing to an icy temperature. "What do you mean?"

He looked her right in the eye. "I mean that you killed those poor people living in that house."

She backed up slightly. "You can't arrest me without proof."

"That's right." His gaze gleamed threateningly. "But that doesn't mean I won't just find the weapon you used and get a D.N.A. test. I'm sure enough of your affiliation with this murder to try as hard as I can to convict you."

She forced a shaky smile. "Well, you won't find any weapon. I didn't do anything."

"Then I'll just file an orderly search warrant. You won't have a problem with this, right?"

She imagined all those officers filing through her bras and panties. She shivered. "Yes, I _do _have a problem. Look, how about I prove my innocence?"

He looked at her, an oddly familiar cocky look dancing in his eyes. "Sure. But there's no way you're innocent. This is checkmate. There is no way out."

She shoved the door open. "Fine. But I _will _prove my innocence." She walked outside while he followed.

"How long do you plan on taking to 'prove your innocence'?"

She paused. "Give me one week."

* * *

><p>"I just don't <em>get<em> it," Lucina muttered to herself. No matter what she did or where she went to find a link to her past, no lifeline came up. Even trying to visit her younger brother proved fruitless. His apartment was empty, with all traces of recent occupancy gone. It appeared that nobody had lived in that apartment for five decades.

Lucina was beginning to get scared. This was way above proving her innocence. _Who am I? _The question was popping up more and more often. _Am I just a ghost? Do I just go through life without leaving any impact? _

"Do you really think I believe that you're innocent?" The question knocked her out of her musings.

Lucina turned to face Robin. "No. But I'm sure that there's some way I can prove it." She snapped her fingers dramatically. "I've got it! I'll just call my family back home. I remember calling my mom on the night of the murder at 10:30. I was at a club and was busy asking her who was coming over for Christmas dinner."

He gave her a skeptical look, then shrugged. "Fine. Go on ahead. In my mind, you're guilty. And it'll be nigh impossible to change my opinion." Something ugly flashed across his face for a quick second. Guilt? Bitterness? Hate? Lucina couldn't decipher it, but she was getting a sneaking suspicion that Robin was a little more personally involved with the case than she had thought.

Pulling her phone out, she quickly dialed her home number and put it on speaker. Right away, an automated voice announced that the number was no longer in service. As the phone went silent, nothing was said.

Robin raised the gun to her head. "Shall I kill you now, or later?"

It was lightly drizzling and they were alone. She knew the gun he was issued was meant only for apprehending criminals. _But I guess I am a criminal now. _Even if she was, he was still not authorized to kill with it.

The tears began to run down her face. "I don't know who or what I am anymore. I thought I knew but they were just _lies_," she spat. "Nobody believes me. I don't even believe myself." She looked him in the eye. "Do you believe me? Do you think I killed those people?" She closed her eyes, waiting in anticipation for his answer. And as the rain fell down over her face and into her eyes, it seemed like an eternity before his reply.

"I...think you're full of shit."

A single shot rang out.

Fin

* * *

><p>Hey. Kinda wanted to do a RobinLucina modern AU. Don't really know why. This is the first fic I kinda wrote for the views and not for my personal tastes. I don't know why, but I'm currently writing a lot of modern AUs right now. I'm kinda just on a roll. And school's getting kinda easier.

Anyway, the reason Robin was really upset about Lucina murdering that family was because the victims in question were FeMU and Gaius. FeMU was Robin's twin and Gaius her husband. And their son was Morgan, but he survived. And I know some of you are probably saying Robin's OOC, but I think that he would actually do it. I mean, in this fic, he barely knew Lucina. She was just someone he started to meet a week before. And she killed his sister, so… I think Robin would kill someone if they killed his sister. He's killed plenty of people on the battlefield. And Robin knew Lucina about as well as he knew those people he killed on the battlefield. Gods, this is **such **a long commentary. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
